Amemos en libertad (No volveré a hacerlo II) (Relato corto ROYAI)
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye decidieron por fin abrir sus corazones y comenzar una relación amorosa. Pero lo que no sospechan es que, a dos días de un nuevo aniversario de Amestris, Grumman tiene sus propios planes para el ejército... y para ellos dos. Safe Creative CC No Comercial.
1. La noticia de la década

_Historia dedicada a: Nilce V. Lucero, El friki mundo de Carly, Meimi Caro, MJ Pérez, Noa Velasco y Enrad FanPiro. Gracias por vuestras sugerencias, vuestro apoyo, vuestros mimos y vuestros consejos :) Sea como sea, ahora tenéis un huequito (u otro más, los que ya lo teníais por antigüedad xD) en mi corazón y en mi literatura._

 _"No puedo permitirlo. No puedo... permitirme perderte (...) Soy un auténtico idiota. Lo siento mucho"._

 ** _AMEMOS EN LIBERTAD: CAPÍTULO 1. LA NOTICIA DE LA DÉCADA._**

Aquella mañana, Ciudad Central era un polvorín.

Riza suspiró al encaminarse hacia el cuartel, buscando siempre el abrigo de la sombra frente al calor incipiente del verano. Faltaban apenas dos días para la celebración de un nuevo aniversario de Amestris, el tricentésimo sexuagésimo séptimo, en concreto. El segundo desde que el país había abierto los ojos a una nueva era.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, pasando sin querer los dedos sobre la silueta de su yugular izquierda. Aún sentía el calor de sus besos mientras ascendía las escaleras del renovado edificio.

Habían sido dos años de trabajo duro pero, al pasar la mano por el muro de hormigón gris, Riza Hawkeye se sintió de nuevo como si acabara de irse de Central; como si solo ese toque pudiese devolverle los tenebrosos recuerdos de aquel fatídico Día Elegido.

Dos años… ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?

Al notar que su respiración se aceleraba y no solo por lo que suponía el ascenso, la joven se obligó a no dejar su mente volar mientras pisaba un escalón tras otro.

Apenas hacía un día que los habían convocado en Ciudad Central para los festejos y no habían tenido un momento de respiro; aunque en Ciudad del Este y en Ishval, Roy y ella habían podido dar más rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, alejados de la supervisión de la cúpula superior del ejército, poner un pie en Central había supuesto una carga extra de trabajo que los había separado desde el minuto uno.

Hacía tiempo que Riza había ascendido a teniente coronel –por una solicitud meramente profesional de Mustang, en honor a la verdad–, pero eso también había supuesto más deberes en su día a día. Algo que, quisiera o no, se hacía aún más patente al llegar a la capital.

Los pasillos del cuartel continuaban tan austeros como los recordaba pero, para bien o para mal, Riza aún conocía el camino a la zona del alto mando. Las pesadillas sobre aquella época todavía la perseguían de vez en cuando, en especial cuando permanecía separada de Roy durante temporadas largas de tiempo.

Sin quererlo, se veía apartada de él a la fuerza con multitud de argumentos diferentes, todos derivados de sus mayores terrores: que los expulsaran del ejército; que los ejecutaran por sus crímenes en Ishval o incluso por confraternizar; que Bradley nunca hubiese muerto y ella fuese su esclava para siempre, mientras que a su amado le sucedía cualquier desgracia horrible…

La joven sacudió la cabeza con convicción. "Qué tontería", se repetía una y otra vez cuando la asaltaban las dudas y los temores, "nada de eso va a suceder". Ambos eran muy conscientes de lo bueno y de lo malo de su relación. Se habían resignado a un modus operandi y a no hacerse ilusiones pero, mientras pudieran llevarlo bien, ¿acaso importaba?

Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa al doblar un recodo y ver a dos figuras extrañamente familiares abrazadas en una posición muy poco inocente.

–¡Teniente Ross! –exclamó Riza casi sin quererlo, sorprendida.

A lo que la joven aludida, con sus ojos oscuros brillando de temor y vergüenza al verse descubierta, saltó hacia atrás y se cuadró casi en un solo movimiento; el objeto de sus atenciones, por otro lado, mantuvo su cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio ceniza agachada mientras se situaba medio parapetado tras la teniente Ross, la mano junto a la frente.

–¡Teniente coronel! ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Ross con evidente vergüenza–. ¡No sabíamos que estaba usted aquí!

Su superior, por otro lado, se encontraba tan en shock que, por un segundo, no supo qué más decir y, en cambio, de inmediato empezó a sacudirse con tal ataque de risa que sus dos subordinados no supieron si aquello era bueno o malo para ellos.

–¿Teniente Coronel Hawkeye? –se atrevíó a preguntar Denny Brosh, cauto–. Esto…

–Ay –se enjugó aquella las lágrimas de risa, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar la seriedad–. Pero, por amor de Dios, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

–Eh… pues… –intentó responder Denny, pillado en falso.

Por suerte, la teniente Ross tenía bastante más desparpajo; de ahí que, tras recuperar la entereza, saliese al paso con naturalidad.

–¡Eh, anímese, teniente coronel Hawkeye! –sonrió–. El sargento Brosh y yo… Bueno –cohibida, se pasó una mano por el corto cabello negro– solo estamos celebrando lo mucho que nos queremos en un día tan especial como este.

–¿Especial? ¿Qué quieres decir? –sonrió Riza, divertida–. El aniversario no es hasta pasado mañana –acto seguido, se hizo un extraño silencio entre los tres, al tiempo que Maria y Denny cruzaban una mirada de incomprensión–. ¿Qué ocurre, teniente? –preguntó entonces Riza, al tiempo que un extraño cosquilleo recorría su espina dorsal.

Maria y Denny habían optado por quedarse en Central después de la caída de Bradley, por lo que los había visto en contadas ocasiones. Pero debía admitir que encontrarlos tan acaramelados había roto todos sus esquemas. Sobre todo porque, si eso se permitía en Central, ¿entonces…?

–¿Cómo…? ¿No se ha enterado? –quiso saber entonces Denny con cautela, algo que devolvió de golpe a una confundida Riza a la realidad.

–Enterarme… ¿de qué? –preguntó esta en voz baja.

Tras intercambiar otra mirada indefinida con Maria y al recibir su aprobación mediante un breve asentimiento, un cabizbajo Denny Brosh tendió algo a la teniente coronel que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto tras su espalda.

Hawkeye frunció el ceño, extrañada, antes de desplegar el manoseado periódico matutino. "¿Por cuántas manos habrá pasado ya?", se preguntó, cada vez más confundida. "Y, ¿por qué?"

La portada, a simple vista, no mostraba nada fuera de lo esperado. Un titular enorme anunciaba a bombo y platillo las actividades que estaban teniendo lugar y las que se desarrollarían durante toda la semana: antes, durante y después del gran aniversario. Riza hizo ademán de hojear el ejemplar, sin saber exactamente qué debía llamarle la atención.

Pero entonces, justo cuando sus dos interlocutores casi habían perdido del todo la esperanza de que lo descubriera, una sola línea, remarcada en negrita en la esquina inferior derecha de la página frontal hizo frenar a Riza con el corazón acelerado. Despacio, volteó de nuevo el periódico hasta tenerlo cerrado frente a sí, abrió mucho los ojos y se obligó a seguir respirando con normalidad cuando terminó de leer el titular.

"Anuncio de Aniversario: Grumman deroga por sorpresa la prohibición de matrimonio entre militares".

Jadeando sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo la cabeza dar vueltas, la teniente coronel dejó caer el periódico de entre sus dedos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, buscando recuperar la serenidad sin conseguirlo. Las palabras seguían girando en su mente. Derogada. Prohibición. Aniversario. "Grumman", repitió, sin aparente lógica. Pero, ¿cómo era posible…? Y, ¿por qué tan de repente? Tembló sin quererlo. ¿Lo habían sabido todo aquel tiempo? "No seas idiota", se recriminó interiormente. "No eres el centro del universo, ni Roy tampoco". Además, Grumman le tenía aprecio al nuevo general, pero creían haber sido lo suficientemente discretos… ¿se habían equivocado en algo?

–¡Teniente Coronel! –Riza, pálida como una sábana, a duras penas consiguió levantar la barbilla y enfocar a la persona que trataba de ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio–. ¿Está bien?

"Maria", logró atinar, con la mente aún embotada en un remolino de confusas emociones. "Pero…" ¿Quizá era por ellos? Riza tragó saliva y jadeó sin quererlo al caer en la cuenta de algo: ¿cuántas parejas clandestinas, como la suya propia, podía haber en el ejército? ¿Cuántas se habían dado a lo largo de aquellos cinco siglos? Inspiró hondo, tratando de pensar con claridad. Claro, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan rematadamente idiota y egocéntrica de pensar que ella era el único caso de la historia militar de Amestris?

–¡Teniente coronel! ¿Necesita que avisemos a alguien? –se agobió Denny, mirando en todas direcciones como si así pudiese invocar la ayuda de la nada. Para bien o para mal, en esos minutos el corredor se mantuvo desierto a excepción de ellos tres–. El doctor Marcoh quizá…

–No –zanjó Riza de inmediato, incorporándose. Con cuidado, se masajeó las sienes y abrió despacio los ojos, comprobando que el mareo remitía sin problema–. Solo necesito hablar con el general Mustang. ¿Sabéis si está aquí?

Sus alarmas se dispararon cuando vio cómo Maria y Denny negaban con la cabeza.

–No, señora –repuso Ross con sencillez–. No ha pasado por aquí en toda la mañana.

Hawkeye, aunque nerviosa como una colegiala por dentro, aceptó aquella respuesta e invitó a los dos subordinados a romper filas, algo que hicieron casi a la carrera. Pero Riza ya no les prestaba atención. Sabía que, para aquella mañana, mientras él se encargaba de otros asuntos, Roy le había encargado de parte de Grumman que se hiciera cargo de unos preparativos para el desfile en el sector 8 y había acudido temprano, casi antes de que él se levantase. Para ser militar, era sorprendente lo capaz que era de dormir a pierna suelta si se lo proponía…

Pero lo que realmente escamaba a Riza era que él no hubiese aparecido aún por el cuartel. Y Grumman comprobó rápidamente que tampoco se encontraba por las inmediaciones. "A ver si es que el abuelillo se ha encaprichado de alguna oficial menor y quiere darse un gusto antes de estirar la pata...", pensó, irónica, a la vez que intentaba no abrumar a su mente con todo lo que aquello podía implicar. Rendida, suspiró.

–En fin, solo me queda la montaña de papeleo que seguro me espera en el despacho...– rezongó para sus adentros.

Aunque lo que realmente cruzaba por su mente era:

"Roy, ¿dónde diablos estás cuando te necesito?"

Iba a ser una mañana demasiado larga...

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_AMEMOS EN LIBERTAD: CAPÍTULO 2. SOSPECHAS, DESEOS Y DECISIONES._**

 _En el hotel del ejército de Central._

–¿Lo tienes todo, Havoc? –quiso saber Mustang.

El rubio teniente le guiñó un ojo a su camarada.

–Todo listo, general –sus labios mostraron media sonrisa socarrona a la espalda de Mustang mientras este terminaba de abrocharse la guerrera del uniforme–. Así que, ¿el mítico seductor Roy Mustang se ha decidido a sentar la cabeza?

El aludido soltó una risita gutural antes de girarse.

–Una oportunidad así no puede dejarse escapar. ¿No crees?

La sonrisa mordaz de Havoc se ensanchó.

–Apuesto a que Elizabeth cae rendida en tus brazos sin apenas esfuerzo…

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada, Roy camufló su nerviosismo tras una máscara de suficiencia.

–Créeme, Havoc. Sé que lo hará.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos salían del dormitorio del hotel y bajaban las escaleras, Mustang sentía las rodillas temblarle como pocas veces en su vida.

Porque su última afirmación era una mentira tan grande como todo el Cuartel General de Central.

–Bueno, tío. Te dejo. Hay cosas que organizar… –se despidió Havoc con un guiño en cuanto salieron a la calurosa acera–. ¿A las 20h?

Roy asintió.

–A las 20h. Y no olvides lo que hemos hablado.

Havoc sonrió, misterioso.

–No se me ocurriría. ¡Hasta luego!

Mustang observó alejarse a su todavía subordinado con una expresión casi rayana en la ternura. Cuando se había recuperado, Havoc había aceptado volver a la brigada de Roy y ayudar en Ishval. Pero ahora, dos años después, en tiempos de paz, el joven teniente empezaba a plantearse la vida civil como una posibilidad en firme.

Y sí: había una amiga de Riza que tenía cierta culpa al respecto. Pero aunque quisiera, Roy no podía sentirse molesto. Él ni podía ni quería permitirse tomar esa decisión, pero entendía que sus allegados lo hicieran si se daba la oportunidad.

Porque había descubierto que amar sin miedo era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Roy sonrió al evocar algunos de sus mejores recuerdos en pareja de aquellos dos años. Además, sin quererlo, su mente volvía cada poco a la pequeña cajita negra que Havoc se había guardado a buen recaudo. Por un instante, maldijo su posible precipitación. ¿Y si solo era un rumor? O lo que era peor… ¿Y si ella lo mandaba a paseo? Durante aquellos años habían asumido con tal naturalidad que ese momento nunca llegaría sin tener que abandonar su vocación, que...

–¡General!

Tan absorto iba ascendiendo las escaleras que Mustang casi no pudo frenar a tiempo y, sin pretenderlo, alzó la nariz a apenas cinco centímetros de la de la teniente coronel Hawkeye, al tiempo que sus brazos cruzados chocaban con el pecho de él. Con una extraña torpeza, ambos trastabillaron y solo los rápidos reflejos de él consiguieron que los documentos que la joven llevaba abrazados no se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

–Teniente Coronel –se aturulló él sin casi pretenderlo–. Disculpe mi torpeza…

–No, por favor, discúlpeme usted, general –replicó ella, apartando un mechón de su rebelde flequillo–. No iba mirando.

Como dos idiotas, se miraron y se sonrieron, dejando que un silencio cargado de intenciones reprimidas fluyera entre los dos. Roy sentía que le quemaban las yemas de los dedos, deseando rozar aunque solo fuese un centímetro de su piel. Riza, por su parte, añoraba su boca como una fruta prohibida. Entreabrió los labios, dejó que el magnetismo entre ellos empezase a obrar su magia, se aproximó…

Y enseguida tuvieron que separarse como si se dieran calambre, carraspeando de forma ostentosa y rompiendo bruscamente el contacto visual, cuando tres oficiales pasaron junto a ellos sin apenas dirigirles más que un saludo formal.

–¿Todo listo para la gran fiesta, entonces? –preguntó Hawkeye, como de pasada.

–Sí, todo está preparado. Apenas faltan unos retoques –replicó Mustang en tono casual, como si hablaran del tiempo que hacía–. He tenido que enviar a Havoc a hacer las últimas comprobaciones, pero creo que será un evento memorable.

Riza sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la cristalera más cercana, fijando sus ojos castaños en algún punto del jardín.

–Es extraña la paz que se respira últimamente, no cree, ¿general?

Roy entrecerró los ojos, observando su perfil con detenimiento.

–En efecto –corroboró, camuflando una súbita alteración de su pulso situando las manos a su espalda, aferradas la una a la muñeca de la otra con cierta fuerza–. Grumman está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Riza giró apenas la barbilla para enfocarlo con interés.

–¿Cree que será su candidato, general?

Roy soltó un bufido cargado de ironía.

–¿Quién sabe? –dejó caer–. Armstrong también es una estupenda candidata. Aunque –agregó, girándose para mirarla con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a la joven rubia–, si asciendo a Capitán General quiero hacerlo como es debido.

–¿Qué quiere decir, general?

Roy mostró media sonrisa salpicada de dulzura, solo visible para su amante.

–Ningún gran hombre llega lejos si no es con una gran mujer a su lado –afirmó en voz baja, haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de Hawkeye alcanzara casi los doscientos latidos por minuto–. ¿Puedo pedirle salir esta noche, teniente coronel? La ciudad está de fiesta y me siento animado… ¿Qué dice?

"Uf", se relajó Riza. Por un instante, aunque lo deseara, creía que se iba a declarar allí mismo. O quizá no se había enterado. No obstante, a pesar del mordisco de dulce ansiedad que sentía en las entrañas cada vez que recordaba la portada del periódico de Maria, la joven optó por mostrar su mejor pose de seducción, mirándolo de lado y haciendo aletear sus pestañas:

–¿Qué dirá Elizabeth? –inquirió con cautela.

Roy chasqueó la lengua con diversión.

–No se preocupe, teniente coronel. No es una mujer celosa.

Riza camufló una sonrisa ante el cumplido.

–Es usted afortunado, general –le indicó con suavidad–. Aun así, tengo un compromiso que no puedo eludir… Lo siento.

Roy compuso un gesto de decepción a todas luces falso.

–¡Oh, qué lástima! –pronunció con aparente aflicción–. Aunque también será afortunado aquel con quien se haya citado, sin duda.

Riza apenas fue capaz de camuflar su diversión mientras sacudía su flequillo y sorteaba al general por su derecha, sin perder el contacto visual del todo con sus ojos de color azabache.

–Eso espero, general Mustang –apuntó en voz muy baja, solo para él–. Y ahora, si me permite…

Roy tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar hacer una locura cuando el suave perfume de su amante ascendió a su alrededor, llegando a estremecer todos sus sentidos y a hacerlo temblar de expectación. Pero aún no era el momento.

Así pues, con educación, asintió, ambos se despidieron con el saludo militar y una emocionada Riza Hawkeye se deslizó de inmediato hacia las escaleras, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de saltar los escalones de dos en dos mientras una sola idea machaba su enamorada mente:

"Por favor, que se haya enterado de la noticia".

Porque ni siquiera ella terminaba de creer que pudiese ser real.

 _Horas más tarde, a la caída del sol…_

El callejón en el que se encontraba el punto de encuentro estaba ubicado en el sector cinco, algo apartado del tránsito habitual pero no lo suficientemente en penumbra como para que el cartel de la puerta no brillase bajo las farolas con un extraño esplendor. Riza suspiró y lo observó las letras negras sobre fondo dorado: el nombre del local...y de su propietaria.

–Una señorita de bien no debería pasearse por estos barrios –oyó susurrar entonces a una voz que conocía de sobra, justo a sus espaldas–. Es peligroso.

–Tampoco debería hacerlo un hombre decente y aquí está usted, general –ronroneó ella mientras se volvía, ciñendo los brazos sobre el abrigo y observándolo desde debajo del ala de su pequeño sombrero–. ¿No le preocupa su reputación?

–Menos de lo que debería –admitió él, siguiendo la broma.

Por un instante, los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin decir nada más. Hasta que él arrancó a reír sin poder evitarlo y ella lo secundó. Después, Roy salvó de dos pasos la distancia que los separaba y la tomó por la cintura. Como si fuesen polos opuestos, sus labios se atrajeron con la intensidad que da liberarse por fin de la contención de todo un día separados. Riza hundió sin dudarlo los dedos en su cabello oscuro mientras su lengua recordaba sin descanso cada detalle de la de Roy. A aquella hora, ya les daba igual que estuvieran en la calle… Y más si la noticia del decreto de Grumman era cierta.

Acalorada tras un largo minuto de beso, Riza se separó de Roy, buscando recuperar el aliento y la lucidez cuanto antes, pues todo le parecía un sueño. Por el contrario, su acompañante mostraba una actitud curiosamente serena que no cambió mientras sonreía, le tendía un brazo y ella se dejaba acompañar al interior del "Madam Christmas" con el corazón acelerado.

Tras la destrucción de su pequeño bar en la guerra contra los homúnculos y su ayuda al bando de su hijo adoptivo, Mustang había solicitado a Grumman una compensación por los daños sufridos. Y este, sin dudarlo, había entregado a la anciana un nuevo local el doble de grande, con dos pisos de dormitorios sobre el mismo para alojar a las chicas exiliadas durante el conflicto. De ahí que en cuanto una silueta menuda y chillona vestida de morado se lanzó en su dirección, Roy no se sorprendiera lo más mínimo.

–¡Roycín!

–Hola, Vanessa –la correspondió él con un cálido abrazo–. Cuánto tiempo.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_AMEMOS EN LIBERTAD: CAPÍTULO 3. DEBEMOS LUCHAR POR EL AMOR._**

Riza, conocedora de la infancia de Roy, se limitó a sonreír a su lado. Vanessa, por otra parte y al no conocerla, en cuanto comprobó que la joven rubia iba sujeta del brazo de Mustang, esbozó una mueca mordaz sin separarse mucho de Roy.

–Uy, Roy, querido. ¿Quién es tu amiga, que no me la presentas?

El general de brigada, tras cruzar una mirada cómplice con Riza, apartó suavemente a Vanessa y señaló a aquella con la mano.

–Vanessa, te presento a mi novia, Riza Hawkeye. Riza, esta es Vanessa, una de las chicas de mi madre.

–Es un placer –saludó Riza, quitándose el sombrero con elegancia y sintiendo un cierto placer divertido al ver la cara de decepción adolescente de Vanessa–. No conozco a muchas amigas de Roy…

Vanessa trató de disimular su enojo sin conseguirlo antes de girarse y replicar entre dientes:

–Encantada.

La pareja observó entonces cómo se alejaba, antes de romper a reír por lo bajo.

–¿No es muy joven para ti? –lo chinchó Riza, mientras volvían a avanzar hacia la barra.

Roy dejó de reír, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza con jocosa resignación.

–Demasiado incluso para mi gusto.

–¡Oh, vamos! –lo increpó su novia, conteniendo la risa a duras penas–. ¡Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho!

Él la coreó, sin responder pero teniendo que darle la razón. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para las burlas antes de que dos sombras, una morena y otra rubia, se abalanzaran sobre ellos.

–¡Riza! –aulló Rebeca, embutida en un provocativo vestido negro cuyo escote por poco no le llegaba a la altura del ombligo–. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañera!

La aludida le devolvió el abrazo al tiempo que Havoc, con la mano libre –la otra la tenía aferrando la cintura de Rebeca– palmeaba la espalda de Roy con camaradería.

–¡Gracias, chicos! –repuso Riza, agradecida. En ese instante, Breda, Falman y Fuery se aproximaron también para felicitarla, haciendo que la joven teniente coronel casi se emocionara–. Habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo.

–¿Te gusta? –se enorgulleció Rebeca, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Roy–. Madam Christmas ha sido muy permisiva a la hora de permitirme decorar el local.

–Sí, pero ni se os ocurra romper nada –advirtió Roy con falsa seriedad–. O me sé de alguien que pagará todas las consecuencias. Verdad, ¿madre?

La interpelada, que se encontraba justo unos metros más allá, acodada sobre la barra, se limitó a guiñarle un ojo cómplice antes de hacer un ademán hacia Breda y Havoc.

–Vamos, chicos. Echadme una mano con las bebidas, que esta gente tiene que estar sedienta.

Roy enarcó una ceja a la vez que Riza, sospechando lo que aquello podía significar. Especialmente cuando vieron como Rebeca y Chris Mustang chocaban sus manos con disimulo.

–Así que… Este es el futuro de mi brigada –comentó Roy mientras su madre se acercaba para besarlo en la mejilla y abrazar a Riza con cariño casi maternal. Obviamente, sabía quién era la pareja de Roy casi desde el inicio. No en vano, casi todas las paredes de Amestris tenían sus oídos a su disposición y, aparte, aún conservaba a un hijo adoptivo que confiaba en ella…–. ¿Cuántos te han jurado lealtad?

Madam Christmas mostró una falta expresión de contrariedad mientras se encogía de hombros, como si aquello no fuese con ella.

–El país está en paz, Roycito. Y, aunque yo esté orgullosa de ti, entiendo que no todo el mundo comparta tus mismas ambiciones…

–Sí, yo también –suspiró él, algo abatido–. Pero los echaré de menos…

Chris sonrió con una ternura inusual en ella.

–El mundo está cambiando, cielo. Todos tenemos que hacernos a la idea –acto seguido, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia Riza, dando a entender que confiaba en ella para que ayudara Roy en aquel periplo que se le avecinaba. La joven asintió, comprendiendo–. Oh, me requieren algunas de mis chicas –se disculpó entonces la Madam–. Disfrutad de la velada… Y feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

–Gracias –repuso Riza, antes de que la dueña del local desapareciera tras la cortina de la trastienda y de encaminarse junto a Roy a la barra para pedir algo.

Allí se sentían a salvo. Fuera cierto o no lo que habían anunciado en los periódicos de la derogación de aquella maldita norma, estaban rodeados de buenos amigos y compañeros, de gente a la que confiarían su vida sin dudarlo. Mientras Fuery se entretenía con Hayate, que había viajado con ellos, Breda y Falman se dejaban agasajar por las chicas de Christmas y ellos permanecían sentados en la barra, muy juntos pero sin apenas rozarse. La electricidad que desprendían sus cuerpos era casi visible. Las narices a apenas un milímetro, los ojos entornados, medias sonrisas y el pulgar de Roy deslizándose por la mejilla de ella, haciendo que bajase la barbilla con azoro y deleite a partes iguales.

–Estás preciosa hoy –susurró él.

Ella torció los labios, mordaz.

–¿Sólo hoy?

Roy soltó una risa bronca.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Hawkeye apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos, mirándolo de lado sin inocencia alguna. Tras liberarse del abrigo, ahora mostraba un vestido violeta bordado con dibujos plateados, sin mangas y cuello estilo Xing. Sus habituales pendientes de bolita los había cambiado por dos ejemplos de elegante jade, escogidos con la ayuda de Rebeca; la cual le había recordado lo que significaba maquillarse aunque fuese sin excesos. Claro que sabía lo que Roy quería decir.

–Era una ocasión especial –tanteó Riza, apartándole un mechón del flequillo azabache de la frente–. Gracias por prepararlo todo.

Su novio inclinó la cabeza con aire divertido.

–Ah, no me mires a mí con eso. Han sido Rebeca y Havoc…

Riza sonrió mientras observaba a la citada pareja bailar sin inhibición alguna.

–Los echaremos de menos, ¿verdad?

Roy asintió con pena.

–Pero también me alegro por ellos –la miró con intensidad–. Si es lo que desean, ¿quién soy yo para decirles que no lo hagan?

Riza estuvo a punto de sacar a colación que ahora podrían incluso casarse sin dejar el ejército pero, sabiendo que ese no era el único motivo de que Havoc y Rebeca quisieran dejar el uniforme, se mordió la lengua a tiempo. No quería echar a perder la noche, por lo que prefirió cambiar a temas de conversación más banales mientras ambos bebían pequeños sorbos de sus copas de alcohol.

La noche pasó en un suspiro, riendo, bailando, hablando… Casi rompía el alba cuando Roy y Riza llegaron por fin a la puerta del hotel tras un tranquilo paseo por las calles dormidas de Central. Dormirían poco, pero no les importaba. Caminaban de la mano, sin prisas. Al menos hasta que Riza fue a adentrarse en el hotel. Momento en que, para sorpresa de Roy, se detuvo y giró apenas la cabeza para observarlo de reojo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él, alertado por su actitud.

Su amante esperó unos segundos antes de girarse del todo, recortada su silueta a medias por la luz procedente de una ventana próxima.

–Nada. Solo que, ¿no crees que es un momento estupendo para pedírmelo?

Roy se quedó clavado en el sitio a causa de la sorpresa, mientras su corazón empezaba a aletear como un colibrí. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Pero, aunque hubiese querido hacerse el tonto por un rato, la mirada limpia de su amante hizo caer de golpe todas sus barreras.

–Debí imaginar que lo adivinarías –sonrió él. Ella lo imitó y se acercó un par de pasos, expectante–. ¿Crees que es seguro?

Riza hizo un gesto dubitativo.

–Lo cierto es que no. Pero… ¿y si lo fuera? –tragó saliva–. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero seguir esperando si me dan la oportunidad de avanzar.

Roy sonrió más ampliamente.

–Espero entonces no arrepentirme de esto –bromeó antes de hincar una rodilla sobre la acera y sacar la pequeña cajita negra del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta–. Theresa Hawkeye, mi amiga de infancia, mi compañera, mi guardiana, la única persona a la que confiaría mi vida sin dudar… –abrió el estuchito y mostró una alianza de compromiso de oro blanco con dos piedrecitas engarzadas en forma de llamas: una blanca y la otra roja–. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

A lo que ella tendió su mano derecha, sonrió y contestó, emocionada:

–¡Sí, quiero!

 _En la mansión de Grumman, a la mañana siguiente…_

El líder de Amestris se encontraba recién vestido frente al enorme ventanal de su dormitorio cuando su joven asistente llamó a la puerta.

–Capitán General, Madam Christmas desea verlo –anunció el muchacho, apenas un cadete recién salido de la academia, cuadrándose ante su superior.

Grumman se giró sin prisa, ajustándose las pequeñas gafas.

–Hazla pasar, hijo –le indicó. Y mientras la oronda y maquillada mujer flanqueaba al imberbe soldado, agregó–. A las grandes damas no hay que hacerlas esperar –cuando se aproximó y la puerta se cerró tras ella, dejándoles privacidad, el Jefe del Estado besó con elegancia la mano anillada de la anciana casamentera–. Cada día más hermosa, Chris. Sin duda.

La mujer alzó la comisura izquierda del labio, como si aquello fuese una divertida broma.

–Tú siempre tan adulador, Grumman –comentó antes de situarse también frente al ventanal–. Roy me ha llamado esta mañana –informó, en el mismo tono que si hablaran del clima–. Me ha dicho que se casa.

–¡Ah! Qué gran noticia –se maravilló Grumman–. Y, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Un par de incisivos ojos verdes cargados de sorna se clavaron entonces en el anciano.

–Lo sabes perfectamente, viejo bribón –lo reconvino sin maldad.

Él, por su parte, rio como un chiquillo atrapado en plena trastada.

–Ah, sí… ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera?

Chris sacudió la cabeza, poco convencida por algo.

–Sigo sin saber por qué no le has dicho a la pobre muchacha que es tu nieta –lo regañó de nuevo, con mayor severidad–. En serio, dime: ¿qué tenéis que perder?

Grumman inclinó la barbilla sobre el pecho, meditando. ¿Cómo expresarlo?

–Ay, Chris –suspiró finalmente, con la vista fija en los jardines que se extendían a sus pies–. A veces, la vida pasa sin que nos demos cuenta y, cuando queremos enmendar algo, ya es demasiado tarde.

–Pero, podrías dejar el cargo en herencia a Mustang sin que Armstrong pudiese objetar absolutamente nada –le recordó ella–. ¿Por qué no?

El capitán general, para su sorpresa, se giró hacia ella con actitud contrita.

–Si he decidido derogar esa absurda norma es, en efecto, porque después de todo lo sucedido con su madre no podía soportar pensar… que yo podía ser un impedimento para su felicidad –reconoció en voz baja–. Pero, ¿acaso cambiaría algo confesar a estas alturas que soy su abuelo? No –sacudió la cabeza–. Riza ha logrado lo que tiene por sus propios méritos. No quiero que nadie piense que existen favoritismos de ningún tipo.

–Pero Roy también te aprecia, has sido su mentor durante años –insistió Mustang. Sin embargo, al comprobar la terquedad de Grumman, que había vuelto a mirar estoicamente hacia el frente sin responder siquiera a sus ruegos, claudicó–. Bueno. Es tu decisión, querido amigo. Y sabes que si necesitas una mano en los bajos fondos de Ciudad Central… En mí tendrás siempre una aliada.

Ahora sí, Grumman se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

–Quiero que mi nieta sea feliz y sé que tu hijo siempre ha sido el candidato perfecto, Chris –enfocó de nuevo el horizonte más allá de sus jardines, como si reflexionara para sí–. Dejemos que el mundo evolucione. Luchemos por el amor. Porque –su sonrisa se acentuó– no podemos impedir que se amen; pero tampoco podemos permitirnos que tengan que abandonar el ejército, el pilar de nuestra sociedad, para conseguirlo. ¿No crees?

Madam Christmas, tras reponerse de la sorpresa, soltó una risa gutural.

–Eres un viejo diabólico. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ante lo que Grumman se encogió de hombros y manifestó:

–Créeme: y pretendo seguir siéndolo durante muchos años...

 ** _Buenas a todos. Espero que este relato un poco más largo también os haya gustado al igual que el oneshot._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que votasteis por Twitter y a los que día a día me empujais a seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, sea fanfic, cuento, relato, blog o novela._**

 ** _Espero volver a veros pronto y ya sabéis que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis encontrarme en mis redes sociales._**

 ** _¡OS QUIERO!_**


End file.
